


How to Sex (Destielsmut)

by AlixNovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Castiel does not know how to have sex, Destiel - Freeform, Fucking, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 04:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8782708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlixNovak/pseuds/AlixNovak
Summary: Cas has no clue about Sex or anything similar. Indeed Dean has to show him how this work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you like the fanfics, leave a kudo c: I'd love to hear some ideas of you and I will write a fanfic about it.

Chapter 1  
Do more, less talk

 

As always Castiel watches tv in the bunker of the brothers. This time it’s different. Instead of watching cartoons or Dean’s favorite serie Dr. Sexy MD, Castiel watches some really humanly movies or better called porn.

 

Sam and Dean were sitting in the kitchen, talking about their case they had days ago.

 

“You hear this?” Dean ask with confusion.

 

His younger brother coughed a bit because he was drinking his coffee as this seductive sounds appear.

 

“Sounds like porn.” He answerd and stand up.

 

Dean also gets up and they walk into the library.

 

“Cas what the Hell man. Don’t watch porn while we’re here.” Dean says and walks to the tv to turn it off.

 

“Dean what were they doing?” Castiel ask innocently. This angel really has no clue about this humanly thing.

 

Dean looks to his brother but Sam takes a book and disappears in his own room. He don’t want to explain Sex to Castiel.

 

“Dean could you explain me this?” The angel ask the hunter.

 

“Damnit Cas this makes me unconfortable.” He answerd.

 

Castiel takes off his trenchcoat and his tie. Dean watches him for a moment but soon realized what he’s doing.

 

“Cas you’re not going to figuere something out, right?” Dean ask the man who takes down his clothes.

 

“I just want to know how this work.” Castiel says with a so innocent voice. It sounds so innocent because he has no clue what he’s doing...yet.

 

Dean really likes Cas’s innocent voice. It’s like his weakness.

 

“Sit down virgin.” Castiel obeys and sit down on the couch.

 

Dean sits next to him and try to explain how Sex is working.

 

“So Sex is-” Dean starts to explain but Castiel interrups him.

 

“Dean don’t try to explain it with words. Show me how.” Castiel says but this time his voice ws different, less innocent, dirtier.

 

Dean looks at him with open mouth, can’t say anything.

 

“Dean?” Castiel ask.

 

“Castiel do you ask me to fuck you?” Dean ask confused.

 

“I would rather call it ‘You explain it to me’.” The angel says and lie down on the couch, half naked.

 

It’s not like Dean wouldn’t like men. It’s just he never had Sex with a guy. He just watched a lot of gay porn in the last days. So he starts touching Cas.

 

“So that means you explain it to me?” The lying man ask.

 

“More do, less talk. Okay?” The Winchester says.

 

Castiel knows what he has to do next, taking his and Dean’s pants off. He thought and then he did. Dean also removed his jacket and the other damn many layers. Both naked and aroused.

 

“Show me what to do next.” The angel says. Willingly to do everything.

 

The hunter puts a finger on Cas’s lips and stroke his own cock. Castiel exactly know what to do now. The angel put the ex demons cock in his mouth and starts to suck. Dean let go a few moans. After a few minutes, Cas let go of Dean’s cock. Dean looks down at the angel with confusion.

 

“You’re not able to fuck me if I would continue.” Castiel says.

 

Dean crawl between Cas’s legs and suck on his own fingers a bit.

 

“First I have to stretch you out.” He says and circling with one finger on Castiel’s entrance.

 

Then he pushes in. Castiel moans at it. Dean slowly moving his finger inside Cas. Adding a second finger soon.

 

“Just fuck me already.” Cas’s beggin.

 

The hunter fastly stand up to get some lube. Putting some on his dick.  
Dean put his cock on Castiel’s entrance and pushes slowly in. Cas’s nailes are digging a bit in Dean’s back. Dean starts to move.

 

“This...feels...so good Dean.” Cas says and moans a bit more.

 

Dean starts to fuck through him. Faster and faster. Then as he comes, he hold Cas close and move even faster. Castiel cames right after him.

 

“So this is it? This is Sex?” Cas ask the hunter. Breathing heavly.

 

“Yea that’s it.” Dean replies and still hold his angel close.

 

Dean took a blanket and covered Castiel and himself under it. They’re sleeping on the couch. After a little while, Sam comes back into the library.


End file.
